The goal of this research proposal is to develop the optical imaging methodology for use in awake, behaving monkeys. Optical imaging has been highly successful in revealing cortical organization in anesthetized animals. We propose to develop this method to study cortical activation patterns in somatosensory physiological responses of somatosensory cortex in anesthetized an awake monkeys. However, little is known about the spatial patterns of activation in awake, behaving animals. The proposed methodology is a highly novel approach to the study of somatosensory cortical function. By directly relating high spatial and temporal resolution images of cortical activation patterns to behavior, it promises to have a high impact on views of cortical function. We have two aims. One aim is to develop an optical imaging system capable of both high spatial and temporal resolution for use in awake, behaving monkeys. Both intrinsic signal and voltage sensitive dye imaging capabilities will be incorporated into a single system. This involves hardware and software development, testing in behaving monkeys, and development of new data analysis methods. Our second aim is to do exploratory optical imaging studies in awake monkeys performing tactile tasks. There are significant differences in topography, function organization, and inter-areal activations between anesthetized an awake SI. We aim to explore whether these differences correlate with factors such as attention and task- dependent context. Given our preliminary data, it is highly likely that these studies will prove fruitful and will form the basis for future R01s in behaving monkeys. The proposed methodology is novel and will permit a new approach to the study of cognitive functions. Further, this type of functional imaging in behaving monkeys will provide a much needed link between bodies of single-unit physiology, fMRI, and behavioral studies. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]